Infierno
by maarw
Summary: Harry pensaba que siempre sería un niño infeliz, pero desde pequeño tuvo pistas de que ese infierno cambiaría, y podría experimentar la felicidad.


**Hola! Bueno esto no es algo nuevo, es bastante obvio la verdad y no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué lo escribí, solo tenía curiosidad de pensar en el infierno que vivió Harry con sus tíos, no es nada del otro mundo. Ojalá que les guste =)**

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.<em>

* * *

><p>En la misteriosa calle de Privet Drive, exactamente en el número cuatro, una familia bastante particular que se hacía llamar normal habitaba esa pequeña casa con dotes de realeza, pero lo que esa familia menos tenía era normalidad. El señor y la señora Dursley eran las personas más antipáticas del mundo (pero según ellos eran normales), tenían un pequeño hijo, de aproximadamente cinco años, y había otro niño que vivía con ellos, de la misma edad de su hijo, su sobrino: un niño triste y solitario… Harry Potter se llamaba.<p>

Los ojos verdes: el único recuerdo de su madre. El pelo desordenado: el único recuerdo de su padre. Solo sabía que se llamaban Lily y James y que habían muerto, cuando él tenía apenas un añito de vida, en un accidente de tránsito. El nombrar a sus padres en esa casa producía un infierno que él no podía aguantar, así que solo guardaba silencio esperando algún día saber algo de sus padres.

A pesar de tener solo cinco añitos, Harry tenía que hacer todas las cosas de la casa, era prácticamente la empleada de la casa, ya cocinaba, no muy bien por supuesto y tía Petunia lo regañaba hasta que se cansaba porque le gastaba la comida para cocinar, lavaba la loza, limpiaba los muebles, las fotografías de ese primo que tenía, que parecía un cerdito, recogía la ropa sucia de todos y nunca había recibido un gracias ni algún premio por hacer las cosas bien. Sus tíos y primo, lo odiaban, él lo sabía, el odio era mutuo.

Todos los días era la misma rutina, despertar antes de todos y ser el último en dormirse, ya que tenía que ordenar todo el desorden que habían hecho sus tíos. El lugar donde dormía era una pequeña cosa, que sus tíos llamaban habitación… él lo llamaba la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Ya tenía seis, siete. Todo seguía igual.

Ocho, nueve. Todo igual.

Nunca le habían dicho "¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! Aquí está tu regalo". Nunca. Solo le tiraban por la puertita de la alacena calcetines viejos de tío Vernon, o ropa de Dudley ya no usaba o más bien que le quedaba pequeña, y que le quedaba tres veces más grande a Harry. Su primo parecía un cerdito, pero Harry era un flacucho, todo lo que le regalaban le quedaba grande, nunca tuvo ropa apropiada para él.

Harry era un niño normal con una triste vida, pero había cosas en su vida que no se explicaba. A veces, cuando su primo le pegaba y él se enojaba cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor, cosas se movían, incluso una vez un cenicero que estaba en la mesita de centro del living de la casa le dio en toda la cabeza gigante a Dudley, que quedo un poco aturdido, y gracias a Merlín no castigaron a Harry. Otra vez, Dudley le había robado a Harry el único juguete que tenía: un soldadito, y de la ira solo Harry noto que las orejas de Dudley se pusieron del color del soldadito, entre gris y azul. En otra ocasión, Harry comía el único brócoli que le dieron y Dudley lo tiró al suelo, Harry obviamente se iba a quedar sin comer toda la tarde, y bueno, el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda de Dudley se convirtió en un brócoli. No podía explicarlo, era solo un niño para poder entender estas cosas. Parecían estupideces pero si pasaban. Parecía magia, pero nombrar esa palabra en la casa de sus tíos era un pecado que merecería golpes y más golpes.

Diez. Todo igual.

Este año había una diferencia, se sentía extraño, esperaba algo, no sabía qué, no podía esperar nada de sus tíos así que trataba de no sentirse tan alegre. El mostrarse fatal delante de sus tíos era la felicidad más grande que ellos podían tener.

Sucedían más cosas extrañas. Ahora no solo se movían cosas de la nada, sino que sus tíos ahora se daban cuenta pero trataban de disimularlo y hablar en secreto. ¿Por qué disimular algo que podría merecer castigo de inmediato? Se preguntaba Harry cada vez. Además, tenía sueños muy extraños. El sueño más común era un castillo muy grande y él llevaba… una varita mágica y una túnica de mago, había escobas, pelotas doradas con alas, mucha gente vestía como él, sería un colegio, no podía evitar despertar sonriendo y pensando estar loco.

Se acercaban los 11 años, otro año para ser infeliz.

Las cosas seguían moviéndose, sus tíos no lo castigaban por eso, por todo lo demás sí y el doble. A sus sueños de castillos y cosas mágicas se le sumó que ahora veía a un anciano, muy anciano para su gusto, con una barba plateada larga y una cabellera plateada, unos lentes en forma de media luna que tapaban unos hermosos ojos azules, lo llevaba en brazos hacía una casa, no podía ver nada más que la barba larguísima de este anciano, hablaba con alguien. ¿Quién? Como lo iba a saber, no conocía a nadie aparte de sus tíos, su primo y la señora Figg, una anciana loca fanática de los gatos que cuidaba de Harry cuando sus tíos no estaban en su casa, más que cuidarlo, tenía que hacer cosas ahí también, era una empleada sin paga y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

¡Un mes para los once!

Seguía emocionado, esperando algo, pero no sabía qué. Hasta que sucedió algo milagroso unos días antes de su cumpleaños. Se dirigía a buscar el correo de la puerta, y vio… ¡una carta con su nombre! "_Imposible" _pensó inmediatamente, incluso decía Alacena debajo de la escalera, si era una broma, de todas formas le entregó a tío Vernon sus cartas y seguía anonadado con su carta. "¡Harry tiene una carta!" el grito de su primo lo hizo despertar. Sus tíos le quitaron la carta, su cara de sorpresa cuando la vieron y el solo _"vuelve a tu cuarto"_ lo sorprendió, pero no se movió, al parecer la carta era real y ahora la quería de vuelta, pero su maldito tío quemó la carta en sus narices.

Al otro día, dos, tres, cuatro lechuzas ¿Lechuzas? Si eran lechuzas que entraban a su casa con muchas cartas iguales a la primera. Tío Vernon se había vuelto insoportable, a tal punto de querer irse de la casa. Se fueron. Un hotel, lechuzas seguían llegando. Una mejor un lugar era bien alejado en medio del mar. Harry cada día pensaba que su tío estaba loco de remate y el manicomio era su hogar, pero ya no era su tío solamente.

Era 31 de julio, justo a las 00:00. Harry había dibujado un pastel de cumpleaños con la mugre del suelo. Se dijo para si "_Feliz cumpleaños Harry, pide un deseo"_ sopló las velas… y empezó a sonar la puerta de ese frío lugar. Un hombre gigante entró, luego de una charla, le entregó una carta a Harry, la misma que la primera vez, pudo abrirla y descubrió que era un… mago. _"Imposible es una broma"_ seguía pensando. Supo la verdad de sus padres, habían sido asesinados por un mago tenebroso, él también casi muere, pero vivió. Era el niño que vivió.

Ahora lo entendía todo, esa espera, esa ansiedad, como lo habrá supuesto, ni él se lo explicaba. Pero algo lo hacía feliz: dejaría a los Dursley, iría a un colegio bueno de magos, podría averiguar la verdad sobre sus padres y quizás hasta podría conocer amigos.


End file.
